Warrior Cats: Another Path
by EllieIsOdd
Summary: A young girl known as Ava has always loved the Warrior Cat series after she read the first books. Having gained the new special addition Bramblestar's Storm, she had just gotten home from school, and was relaxing while reading it on her bed. Weird things happened, next thing she knows? She wakes up in a strange world, and is even more surprised to find out, in fact, she was a cat
1. Prologue: The Start

_"I am no medicine cat; I cannot read the stars like Yellowfang or Cinderpelt, but I have always been willing to trust our warrior ancestors, wherever they might lead our Clan."_  
 _—Whitestorm to Fireheart, Rising Storm page 163_

* * *

 **It was just another regular day**

Well, alright, not a totally normal day, but, by my standards, it was.

It was a hot summer, that much I remember, and I had just gotten back from school, my ginger hair in a messy ponytail, my fair colored face feeling as if it was drenched with sweat, my simple black and white t-shirt slightly loose, though not loose enough to expose anything, and my black basketball shorts not hugging my legs, thankfully, though my brown backpack didn't help with my exhaustion

I had just finished with my last period, which happened to be gym, and to say the least, I am not a exercising person.

The Tucson heat didn't help either, living in the desert did have its downsides, what, with snakes, scorpions, and other weird creatures, it was hard not to wish to live at some other place, though I suppose my roots really did rest here.

I was walking back from school, glancing around to make sure no crazy dogs would come running after me, or that any creepy people were nearby, and the oh so lucky me was relieved when I discovered no one following me, and no dog trying to bite me.

The rest of my small walk was filled with silence, the crunch of the sand-dirt being the only thing to fill the air, that and my heavy breathing.

 **I really hate gym.**

Relieved when I spotted my house, I rushed to the door, taking the keys out of my basketball pockets-is it just me or can you fit anything in basket ball short pockets?-before I unlocked my house, opening the big spruce door, and kicking off my flip-flops-believe me, the sand that gets stuck in tennis shoes!-before I went through the hallways of our small house, flinging my bedroom door open, and dropping my backpack.

My room was rather simple, plain white walls, a twin bed along my right wall with a star patterned comforter and a white pillow, a dresser on the left wall, and a window in the middle, with a chest in the middle containing my toys.

As you may or may not have guessed, we are kinda poor, but hey, its comfortable, so I have no complaints.

Dropping my brown backpack on the brown carpet floor, I collapsed on my bed, wanting to grab my pillow and cuddle it until I pass out, and to be awoken by my mom when dinner was ready.

 **Ah, but then I remembered.**

Springing from my bed, I went to my dresser, where a set of books were lined on the top.

 _To be specific._

 _Warrior Cat books._

I remember I was around the age of...six, and I was born in 2002, so quite a few of them were out, and they were gaining more fame, and I heard it around the school I went to, so, I got it for myself- well, my parents did.

I had read them all, and begged for more, and now, I just got the newest special addition! Bramblestar's Storm.

I just started it last night, and I was already intrigued and enjoying it, and i just finished the prologue last night.

Excited to read more, I hoped onto my bed, expertly removing the warrior cat bookmark that I had bought awhile ago, and picked up where I left off.

"" _Bramblestar stood near the entrance to_ the hollow and breathed deeply. The sky was milky-pale with dawn, and mist drifted between the trees, but the air was full of the scents of fresh, growing things, announcing new life. Each twig was tipped with green, and tight fonds of ferns were starting to uncoil in the midst of the dead bracken-""

 **I had to stop.**

 _Why was everything hurting?_

I felt sick to my stomach, and it seemed like everything was shifting, colors were bursting and winding around me, what sounded like screeches and howling twisted and morphed, and I whimpered as I tried to cover my ears, my book dropping sounded like an explosion, and I yelped in pain, my ears practically falling off!

My body felt like it was twisted, broken, and then repaired in a matter of seconds, and before I knew it...

 **Everything went black.**


	2. Allegiances

NightClan

 **Leader:** Ravenstar, a raven black thick-furred-kinda shorter-she-cat with white legs and a white tuft on her chest, and light green eyes

 **Deputy:** Crowheart, large jet black tom with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Tallpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenheart, a soft short-furred brown she-cat with a white speckles on her lower spine, and a white tail and pretty blue eyes  
 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

 **Warriors:** Daisycloud, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Featherpaw  & Wolfpaw)  
 _Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Mudfoot, a dark brown tom with light-brown stripes, and pale green eyes (Father to Featherpaw & Wolfpaw)  
 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Flamepelt, a mostly ginger tabby tom with a white belly and front paws, and pale green eyes (Father to Leafpaw and Tallpaw)

Littlefang, a small black tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Snowtooth, a bulky snow-white tom with vibrant green eyes (Father to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

Cloudwhiskers, a small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)  
 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Mintpelt, pale gay mottled she-cat with darker smears and green eyes

Lightningstripe, a coppery tom with jagged black stripes and yellow eyes

Blackfrost, a lean black tom with a white throat and chest, and green eyes

Brownfur, a simple brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainstream, a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Leafstripe, a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Silvermist, a white-gray she-cat with green eyes  
 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Dustycloud, a long furred dusty brown tabby tom with handsome pale blue eyes

Riverpool, a blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Whitehawk, a bulky brown and white tom with dark blue eyes

Cindercloud, a dark gray she-cat with black stripes and pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Featherpaw, a short light brown furred tom with darker brown spots all over his body and amber-brown eyes

Wolfpaw, a short furred pale ginger-sandy colored tom who almost appears white with light green eyes

Leafpaw, a rather pretty black she-cat with white- colored tipped paws and tail tip with simple blue eyes

Rabbitpaw, a white tom with pale/light blue eyes

Whitepaw, a solid snow colored tom with dark blue eyes

Tallpaw, a mostly black tom with a white patch on his eyes and amber eyes

Ashpaw, a light gray short-furred she-cat with white patches and short ears tipped with white and eyes that are sky blue, that appear to be narrowed

 **Queens:** Badgertail, a mostly black she-cat with a faint white stripe running down her head to the tip of her tail, and yellow eyes, (mother to Flamepelt's kits, Shadowkit, a mostly white she-cat with ginger and black patches and light blue eyes, and Lightkit, a pale ginger tabby she-kit with pale yellow-green eyes, and mother to Tallpaw and Leafpaw)

Dewpool, a red she-cat with light blue eyes, (mother to Whitetalon's kits, Smallkit, a small white tom with amber eyes, Antkit, a red tom with faint black ears and blue eyes, and Stormkit, a gray and white she cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders:** Shredear, a white tom with black patches and green eyes, and a badly shredded left ear

* * *

DawnClan

 **Leader:** Rosestar, a red-ginger she-cat with light brown, kinda coppery colored, paws, and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Palecloud, a long-furred pale beige she-cat with a white chest, belly, and paws with hazel brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Darkbreeze, a white long furred tom with a black stripe on his underbelly and black legs and lake blue eyes  
 _Apprentice, Tansypaw_

 **Warriors:** Whitemist, a mostly white she-cat with a light grey tabby patches and pale green eyes (Mother to Brookpaw)

Pebblenose, a pale gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (Father to Brookpaw)

Adderblaze, a dusty brown tom with jagged black stripes and bright amber eyes

Grayfoot, a mottled gray and brown long-furred tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Skyheart, a dark ginger she-cat with black tail tip and a white front left paw and deep blue eyes

Oakbranch, a dark brown tom with white patches and a black muzzle and green eyes

Stonethorn, a very dark gray tom with a white marking on his forehead and forest green eyes  
 _Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Stormfrost, a black tom with a white tipped tail, ears, and two front paws with icy blue eyes (Father to Willowpaw & Crowpaw)

Flameflower, a light ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy white tail and amber eyes (Mother to Willowpaw & Crowpaw)

Rainfeather, a light gray tabby she-cat with a black spot on her head and glowing amber eyes

Eagleflame, a long-furred tortoishell she-cat with pale green eyes

Crowleg, a silver-gray tom with black tabby markings and green eyes

Whitenose, a black and white tom with blue eyes

Blossomshine, a calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Finchthroat, a sandy tabby tom with a ginger throat and blue-green eyes

Robinflight, a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Runningcloud, a pale gray speckled she-cat with dark blue eyes  
 _Apprentice, Willowpaw_

Icetooth, a silver dappled tom with yellow eyes

Ivystripe, a brown she-cat with darker stripes and dark green eyes

Thrushflight, a pale brown tom with dark brown stripes and brilliant amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

 **Apprentices:** Brookpaw, a white and light gray patched short-furred small she-cat with a light gray striped tail and green eyes

Tansypaw, a white and brown ticked patterned cat with amber-hazel like eyes.

Willowpaw, a gray tabby with a white patch on her face and green eyes

Crowpaw, a strong ginger tabby tom with fierce looking green eyes

Hollypaw, a black long-furred she-cat with paler amber eyes

 **Queens:** Antleg, a dark ginger tabby she-cat with a pale belly and amber eyes, (mates with Whitenose)

 **Elders:**

Dappleleaf, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Brightfire, a dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and yellow eyes

Foxfang, a bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Hazelbreeze, a wiry pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes

* * *

DuskClan

 **Leader:** Jaystar, a small dark grey tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes

 **Deputy:** Grasstail, a brown tabby tom with a long ringed tail and lively green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowdust, a solid white long furred blue eyed she-cat  
 _Apprentice, Lightpaw_

 **Warriors:** Blackwing, a jet blacks she-cat, with only her front right paw being a lighter shade, and blue eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Ravenfeather, a black furred she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Adderpelt, a small dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and pale green eyes  
 _Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Skyfeather, a light gray feathery fur gray tom with blue eyes

Hailfern, a white spikey short-furred tom, with one ginger ear and yellow eyes

Ashspot, a spotted gray tabby with pale blue eyes

Rocktooth, a bulky, muscular, solid stone gray tom with big amber eyes

Sandheart, a sandy tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and small green eyes

Windstorm, a pale light gray-silvery tabby tom with blue eyes

Lightbreeze, a pale-sandy ginger, medium furred, tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Stormheart, a long furred mottled-stripe gray tom with pale green eyes

Blackthorn, a small tawny-pale brown tom with thick black stripes, small but thorn sharp claws, and yellow eyes

Gingerbelly, a mostly beige she-cat with a ginger belly and striking amber eyes

Mistlenose, a black and gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and white legs and green-blue eyes

Mosswing, a mostly white she-cat with brown, black, and ginger patches, along with vibrant green eyes

Scorchstripe, a ginger and black tabby with amber eyes

Sunstep, a long-furred golden tabby with his back legs, front feet, and chest white and stormy gray-blue eyes

Tigershade, a brown-tawny tom with thick black stripes and bright amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

 **Apprentices:** Flowerpaw, a dark brown she-cat with a light brown underbelly and paws and simple green eyes

Rainpaw, a gray and white pelted she-cat with amber eyes and long fur

Stonepaw, a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white tail

Brindlepaw, a white she-cat with beige and black tabby patches and blue eyes

Lightpaw, a silky furred she-cat with light beige fur and a fluffy plume of a tail with wide amber eyes

 **Queens:** Dapplefall, a white she cat with brown dapples and amber eyes, (mother to Jaystar's kits, Stonekit, a pale grey striped tom with amber eyes, the left one he is blind in, and Honeykit, a brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes, and foster mother to Aspenkit, a mottled ginger and brown she-kit, with her muzzle, chest, underbelly, and feet being white with lightly visible tabby stripes on her forelegs and green eyes.)

Brightmist, a strong but beautiful golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, (mother to Rocktooth kits, Maplekit, a big brown and white tom with amber eyes, Cloudkit, a solid pale gray she-kit with bright amber eyes, Dovekit, a gray and creamy-golden tortie she-cat with yellow eyes, and Goldenkit, a golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes)

Rosethorn, a lithe dark ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, (mates with Tigershade)

 **Elders:** Mallowberry, a ginger and graying she-cat with dull blue eyes

Snowlight, a young white she-cat with pale red-pink eyes (Albino, was forced to be an elder due to she could not preform warrior duties)


	3. Chapter One: Waking Up

_"The greatest hunter is one who knows how to wait."  
_ _—_ _Sparrowpelt(Halftail) to Bluepaw and Snowpaw in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 78_

* * *

 **It was like I was floating in blackness, nothing there, nothing other then me. And my sadness.**

The constant memory of me changing playing and playing in my head.

I had freaked out when I awoke in this world of pure blackness, though, I could still look at myself, not like that was a big help.

 **But after what seemed like days passed, something changed...**

The next thing I knew? I felt like I was being thrown around as I was pulled somewhere at what seemed to be insane speeds, colors that you couldn't even imagine blending with one and another, sparks starting the loud booming noises of fireworks.

It felt like my body would break any moment, from the constant tugging, my head feeling like it would explode from the colors and noises. I almost wanted to just die to avoid what seemed like suffering.

 **But...it all stopped...**

Next thing I know is words are being exchanged all around me, something or someone is holding me as a sandpapery tongue licks my back, and whatever was on my back was being licked the wrong way, which is _very_ uncomfortable.

The grief or sadness that anyone would expect me to feel was not there, I already had shed all my tears in that pit of blackness, and I felt to numb to struggle, but I did let out a few little grunts and squeaks of disapproval, only lightly squirming.

I realized my eyes were shut, and as I was set down by warmth I snuggled up to, I took it upon myself to try to calm down, but it felt as if a entire building was put on my chest.

 **I didn't want to be here...I wanted to be home.**

For some reason, the beings that were in this 'shelter' I presume, were focused on something, and despite the heavy weight on my chest, I had to know what was going on.

 _What animals are born with their eyes closed?_

 _Dogs, birds I think, wolves-those are basically dogs! Um, maybe cats..._

I crossed bird out, I felt I had four limbs, no real sense of wings, but it seemed I am either a cat, wolf, or dog.

But why am I not human?

I was confused, and so stressed I just had snuggled up to warmth, some sort of attachment to it, and then it clicked this was probably my birth mother.

Her fur smelled of milk, and I didn't realize how hungry I was.

Deciding for now that I should act the part of whatever animal I was, I ignored whatever was happening around me, and began to suckle, blind to the world, and only relying on my ears and whiskers to help guide me.

* * *

"You are doing wonderful Rosethorn, come on, only one more kit."

The gentle voice of the medicine cat apprentice, Lightpaw, meowed to the panting queen, said she-cat ginger tabby fur ruffled, and her flank showed the signs of the contractions.

A snow white she-cat stood behind her apprentice, her dark blue eyes focusing on the birthing mother, having already checked over the first kit.

The kit took after its father in appearance and physic.

She had tawny-brown fur, in some places tinged with a ginger-coppery color, with black tabby stripes, a paler belly, with a narrow white tipped muzzle.

For a few moments the kit didn't latch on to Rosethorn, momentarily concerning the white medicine cat, but within a few moments she began to suckle, and soon would be joined by her sibling.

 **Speaking of which.**

With a last painful push, another kit slid out, and the white medicine cat scooped the little one up with one paw, holding the kit close to her as she bit open the transparent sack, and began to lick him until he started to wiggle and squeak to get away.

Gently, she grabbed the scuff of his neck, and set him down near his mother, who was recovering from the painful experience.

"One tom and one she-cat, congratulations Rosethorn." Lightpaw complimented, her wide amber eyes shinning with wonder as she lightly nudged the younger kit-a dark ginger tabby with a noticeable white dot on the back of his right ear-closer to where his sister was now resting after eating.

"Lightpaw, go let Tigershade in, and let Jaystar know of our new arrivals." With a quick dip of her head, the light beige furred she-cat slipped out of the den.

There were the faint voices outside, and soon enough the sound of pawsteps and a different scent entered, and the white she-cat stepped aside to reveal to the tom that joined them his purring mate, and his two kits, one resting while the other happily suckled.

"Their...their beautiful." His blue eyes were wide with shock, but the overwhelming crash of love was undeniably there, and he shakily made his way over to Rosethorn, touching noses with her as they shared some quiet whispers.

"Two kits, one tom and one she-kit, Snowdust said their both fine, so thats a relief!" Snowdust turned her head away from the happy family at the sound of her apprentices soft voice, before a dark gray tabby tom with white paws and green eyes strode in, Snowdust mentally thanking Lightpaw for staying out of the nursery, it being already crowded.

Their leader was smaller then Snowdust, but he still had the strength of any warrior, especially with his speedier attacks.

His movement caught the two parents attention, especially Rosethorn's, but she relaxed when she saw Jaystar.

"Hello, Jaystar." Though her voice was slightly hoarse, it still held a stern edge, but seemed to have become more gentle, and quiet.

"Greetings, Rosethorn, how are the two?"

"Their just fine, thank you." A glow of pride was seen in the Queen's eyes, and Tigershade shuffled aside, inviting the older tom to see the two new additions.

"Have you decided on names?" There was curiosity to his tone, but what also seemed to be exhaustion, but he tried his best to hide it.

"Yes, the tom is Firekit, after his ginger pelt." Her own pale green eyes flickered to the now resting tom, seeming satisfied by his full belly.

"And the she-kit is Owlkit, after Tigershade's mentor."

An air of sadness clouded the nursery, the brave tom known as Owleyes had died on a night patrol when a badger had thrown him against a tree, and before any of the other cats there at the time could get to him, the bulky beast had killed him with a bite to the neck, almost killing him instantly.

"Those are wonderful names. I hope they become great warriors." The parents quietly meowed a 'thank you' to their leader, dipping their head before returning their attention to the newly named kits. Owlkit and Firekit.

The gray leader went back and joined his medicine cats side, his eyes moving to a nest where a white she-cat with brown dappling her pelt rested, three kits snuggled put to her belly.

"How is-" Before he could finished, Snowdust cut him off.

"Perfectly fine. Aspenkit still has another moon before we have to ween her off milk, but as for Stonekit and Honeykit, they seem to be doing well, and responding well to prey, especially to voles." The snow pelted cat reported, her dark blue eyes flickering to meet his green ones.

"I would tell you if there was anything wrong with them, especially since Dapplefall is your mate and the other three are your kits. Even if Aspenkit is adopted."

"What? Do you think I don't see Aspenkit as my own?" He said, sarcasm underlining his tone as Snowdust gave a shrug.

"Go to sleep Jaystar, you're tired, and you are more annoying when you're tired." The medicine cat didn't seem bothered she had just insulted her leader, and ignored his grunt of annoyance, listening as he walked out.

"Come on Tigerpelt, you will be able to see them tomorrow, you need rest."

A slight frown formed on the striped tom's face, before he gave his sleepy mate a loving nuzzle, whispering something to her, before leaving reluctantly.

With a sigh, Snowdust grabbed the leaf wrap she has been waiting to use, and dropped it in front of Rosethorn, who gave her a questioning look.

"Poppyseed's wrapped in Borage leaves, the Poppyseed's will get rid of any pain and help you sleep as the Borage leaves will help milk come."

Was Snowdust explanation, before she glanced briefly at the golden queen known as Brightmist, glancing over her youngest kit Goldenkit, and once seeing left.

Tired, she told the cats waiting outside they would have to wait for tomorrow to see the new members, and with silent mumbles, they all shuffled to the warrior den-that was a built den straight across from the nursery-, and with her apprentice behind her, they went to their den-a hollowed out boulder-and laid in their nest, falling into slumber with the night air singing them all to sleep

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all liked this one! I tried to make it longer then the last one. Hopefully the nest one will be longer, as it will be talking of Owlkit's and Firekit's first few moons and other things!  
Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story! With some help I am trying to make this as original as possible. Some OC's were already mentioned in this one, but some more shall be popping out! Keep a look out for yours!  
Again, thank you! And I hope you enjoyed! :D_

* * *

Fun Fact On DuskClan

•DuskClan cats reside in a Sugar Maple Tree forest, and due to the more thinly spread trees, they happen to be a bit faster and agile then the others, though its not a major advantage, and they often try to appear stronger to the other two Clans, as the other two have a much high advantages skill wise.


	4. Chapter Two: Mother and Daughter

_"Kits are a precious gift, Spiderleg...You should take every chance you can to be a good father. It's even better than being a mentor."_  
 _—Leafpool to Spiderleg in Long Shadows, page 235_

* * *

Rosethorn had been resting, curled around her two little ones, her breathing slow and gentle, as not to wake the two nestled into her belly, her son's fur ruffled from his constant turning in his sleep, while her daughter was still, her flank rising and falling in a rhythm that matched her Mother's.

The red-ginger tabby Queen was simply thinking, wanting to know what their eye colors shall be, maybe her son would have her pale green ones, and her daughter have her fathers amber ones, or may the other way or around, or possibly they both will have green, or both amber.

It was simple thoughts, but, her thoughts were stored away as she heard low voices filling the den protecting them.

Rosethorn had become use to Dapplefall's and Brightmist's conversations, both Queens weren't one to really gossip, they mainly shared the news they had heard whenever an apprentice, warrior, or one of the medicine cats in visited them.

But what they were speaking of peaked her interest.

"...it was rather strange, they must've spoken to Jaystar, but he shows no signs of telling any of us." Brightmist meowed, her usually calm and confident voice was being tinted with uncertainty, and worry edge it.

Interested even more at the mention of the leader, her eyes cracked open, the den that was surrounded by a honeysuckle bush, and any openings weaved with brambles, bracken, and anything in between, greeting her narrowed eyes.

"Jaystar has not mentioned anything to me, but when he visited me those four sunrises ago, he did seem more worried then usual."

The curiosity was killing the ginger she-cat, so she lifted her head, yawning to let her denmates know of her presence.

Despite the two being caught of guard by the yawn, they didn't seem to be to bothered by her.

"Oh, hello Rosethorn, good of you to finally join us." Brightmist meowed first, her tail tip twitching, and she shifted to her left side, the kits that were usually at her belly had gone to the elders den, with Lightpaw joining them.

Aspenkit was curled up between Honeykit and Stonekit, the two older kits often accompanied their foster sister everywhere, and since she was an entire moon younger, she still slept quite a bit, but the two didn't seem to mind one bit.

"What were you two talking about?" She wasn't going to hint about the subject, and the two didn't seem bothered by it at all, obviously use to her behavior.

"Its about Snowdust's and Lightpaw's visit to the Mooncave." Dapplefall answered, her voice hushed.

"What about it? Did StarClan have anything to say?" The she-cat was getting more curios now, stretching out her neck a bit.

The two exchanged a quick glance, and with a slight nod to Brightmist, Dapplefall turned to tell the younger she-cat.

"That is just it. We don't know, neither have said much." A frown dusted the red tabby Queen's face, a slight look of disturbance flashing in her pale green eyes.

"I'm assuming Jaystar hasn't said anything either?"

With shakes of their head, fear and worry began to crept into Redthorn's mind, and tensed.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about! it was probably just something they needed to privately discuss about."

Brightmist reassured the two, though her own doubt was obvious showing.

Before the three could continue the conversation, three new scents and sound of pawsteps alerted them of somecat arriving, and Rosethorn realized by now the hunting patrols would be returning. Mentally scolding herself for getting caught up in the slight gossip, she looked to where Firekit was resting peaceful, having found a comfortable position and calmed down-though his messy fur showed he wasn't all that still-while his sister Owlkit face was scrunched up in either irritation and or fear, and Motherly instinct coming over her, the Queen licking her daughter's head, the little one relaxing soon enough.

"Is she doing alright?"

Caught off guard, Rosethorn eyes shot up, the fur on the back of her neck bristling before she saw who was before her.

Her mate stood before her, his thick fur slightly messy, but despite it he still held himself highly, his muscular and compact body combined with his rather tall height defiantly would make even the bravest rethink attacking him.

 **Yet Rosethorn wasn't intimated in the slightest.**

"Of course, just having some unpleasant dreams, I think." The voice she held now was filled with more warmth, and what seemed joy at the sight of Tigershade, his amber eyes reflecting the emotions that were surrounding her.

With a relieved sigh, he bent down and nuzzled her, his big, broad head quite something compared to her smaller, angular, and compact one.

 **Though many say she is more hard headed then him.**

The two let out purrs, Rosethorn's being more light, as Tigershade's was deep like a river, but smooth all the same.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, turning away as he picked up something, before dropping it before her, the curios she-cat blinking in surprise at the plump blackbird that lay limply, its wings neatly folded close to its body.

"A blackbird? Who caught it?"

She meowed, using her left paw to drag it a bit closer, and began to pluck at the feathers, her tall yet pointy ears perked in awaiting his answer.

"It wasn't me, I will tell you that. It was actually Blackwinb, lucky she-cat. She even earned praise from Grasstail." The tom meowed, settling himself down and tucking his paws under his big chest.

After taking a bite of the deceased flying creature and swallowing, Rosethorn shifted to be more on her belly rather then her side as she chuckled.

"Are you sure you are talking about Grasstail? Our deputy? The one who never talks ever." The Queen teased, her mate rolling his wide amber eyes.

"Yes, but its not surprise, Blackwing has been rather stubborn trying to get Grasstail to open up to her." Tigershade replied, and as Rosethorn went to reply _—_ her eyes sparking mischievously _—_ Flowepaw interrupted by clearing her throat, her green eyes gazing at her mentor patiently.

Rosethorn mentally scoffed, of course! She just noticed that Tigershade wasn't the only one to enter, Flowerpaw had went over to Dapplefall, giving the she-cat a nicely sized shrew, and Lightbreeze had given Brightmist a vole and a fat rabbit, promising to go and gather her kits up.

Tigershade met his apprentice eyes with his own burning amber ones, before sighing, and getting to his paws, noticing the flash of sadness in those green eyes that he loved the most, and gave Rosethorn an affectionate lick on her cheek, resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise we can talk longer tomorrow?"

She whispered, the tom giving a nod, before pulling away, leading his apprentice out of the nursery, the two others cats bounding out as well.

Sighing, Rosethorn laid her head on her paws, the slight regret throbbing in her chest.

The two had originally planned to not have kits-but Rosethorn saw through Tigershade, the tom wanted a family, but he had loved her to much to force her to agree with him.

A stab of pain hit her heart as she remembered knowing this fact, but still rejecting the thought of kits.

 **But it seemed StarClan didn't agree.**

About two moons ago now, she had found out she was expecting kits, and the conflicting feelings she had experienced those three days were about the longest and most painful days in her entire lifetime.

But something had touched her on the third night, and she decided she would have the kits, and when she told Tigershade about it, she could practically drown in the joy and happiness he expressed.

The she-cat had stayed as a warrior for as long as she could before moving to the nursery.

Most find it boring, but Rosethorn found it entertaining, with a newborn Aspenkit, and two one moon old kits trying to run around with the much bigger three moon old kits known as Maplekit, Cloudkit, Dovekit, and Goldenkit.

 **Snowdust was interesting to say the least.**

Rosethorn was never really close to Snowdust, but over the last moon of her pregnancy she had enjoyed the snarky medicine cat and her much more gentle and soft-spoken apprentice Lightpaw, the two balancing one and another perfectly.

As the Queen zoned out in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the two little ones at her belly starting to squirm, until she heard a mew of surprise.

* * *

Though I had left the pitch black darkness, I could only see black for what seemed a couple of days.

Over the time, I knew I had a Brother, Firekit was his name, and by the occasional muttering of my Mother _—_ who's name ended up being Rosethorn _—_ he had a flaming ginger pelt, and I am guessing that is the reason for his name sake.

The first couple days I was still confused and panicked, but when I thought about it, this all resembled the Warrior Cat books.

What, with the strange names, the fact that the she-cats known as Queens spoke of the den as the nursery, and when a young cat known as Lightpaw walked in discussing about certain cats called 'Warriors' and being labeled as the Medicine Cat Apprentice, it was kinda hard not to find out.

 **And that had also meant I was a cat.**

 **Great.**

I heard conversations and here and there, but not important enough for me to listen into or remember, and for the most part I ate and slept, and...the other, and it was cleaned easily enough.

Whenever Lightpaw visited, my Mother often told her how my brother, Firekit, was very adventures when he wasn't turning around in his sleep, but she also mentioned her slight concern over the fact I wasn't moving a lot unless I was awoken by a nightmare.

 **Yes. Nightmares.**

They consisted mostly of me seeing my family crying over the loss of their child, my friends falling behind in school in worry and concern for my well being, and even worst, when I was killed.

Whenever I was killed in the dreams, it mostly consisted of being killed by another cat, which was another hint to me about my species.

This weird cat was blurry, and I could see, but at the same time I couldn't.

I saw the shape of it, but its fur and body shape was always moving and changing, but one thing did not.

 **Its eyes.**

While the eyes changed size or shape like everything else, the color never did.

The eye color this cat possessed was a chilling pale amber, that of leaves when it was Fall _—_ or Autumn, whatever _—_ but it also reminded me of a Spotted Orbweaver spider that had bit me when I was a child.

It was freaky, and though its bite isn't poisonous, it did make me terrified of spiders, well, more or so if I didn't know what type they were, if the spider had no poison, or did and it couldn't effect me at all, I be calm enough around it, but I still made me nervous.

Anyways, I always ended up mewling and crying when I snapped out of the dream, but as soon as I had started to cry out I felt the rough yet soothing tongue of my Mothers, and I eventually calmed down.

To be honest, I was still trying to process how I was not human anymore, and I was in fact a cat, in the Warrior Cat books, or, maybe a place that have similar traditions to the Warrior Cat books, honestly I am not sure.

It was a normal day, though I could hear my mother and the two other Queens-Dapplefall and Birghtmist-discussing things, and bothered by the noise I scrunched up my face in annoyance, but once I felt the soothing feeling of my Mothers tongue, I had relaxed.

I had noticed the change in my Mothers mood after one of the Warriors _—_ or Apprentices _—_ came and greeted her, and I swiftly realized it may be my father.

Soon enough I even discovered his name. Tigershade. Supposedly I resembled him, but I didn't have as thick of stripes and I wasn't as big.

They purred loudly as they nuzzled each other, if I didn't know better it sounded like they had been separated for years, though in reality, it had been only one day since he had visited.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation, though the scent of blood and meat attack my sensitive nose, though I had become use to this scent since the first time my Mother had eaten.

One thing that sucked about being a cat is that you can smell a lot more then you would wish for, and since this weird body was so young, and I couldn't see, I relied heavily on my nose and whiskers.

My Mother shifted her position, moving onto her belly more so she wouldn't be on her side, and I felt Firekit grunt in slight disapproval, but didn't voice any other complaints, though it wasn't like his grunt was audible.

Thoughts drifted in my small head, would I ever go home? Am I in one of the Clans from the books? At that one I mentally scolded myself, no Warrior that I've heard so far share any of the cannon characters names, though, Jaystar...  
 _'No, Jayfeather was committed to being a Medicine Cat, and I am not sure they even let a blind cat lead.'_

The heavy thoughts weighed on me, and I settled for trying to fall into the welcoming arms of sleep, deciding to risk being greeted by one of my many nightmares, before a sharp and loud mew startled me from it.

It was from my brother Firekit, and I quickly as I could moved my head to where he rested close to me, and without thinking, I felt the heavy lids of my eyes lift, the darkness fading to gray, then to a light silver before I could see colors that weren't just black.

The first color the struck me was a flaming ginger, one that reminded me how Firestar was described, flame like.

A darker ginger was what I saw next, it reminding me of red roses, roses were one of my human Mothers favorite flowers.

Though slow I was, I pieced together that the one with a flaming ginger color was my Brother, while the darker one was my Mother.

As I had pieced this together, I felt Rosethorn shift, and I lifted my head up to more clearly see my Mothers face, Firekit most likely doing the same.

While her head was smaller, compact, and more angular, she did have tall ears that were rather narrow and pointy, with big, pale green eyes that rested closely to the bridge of her nose, her nose being a dull brick red, and was big as a seed, and it rested upon her medium length square snout.

Her long whiskers tickled my folded ears, and I couldn't help let out a tiny squeak, Firekit mewling in protest.

"Such a dark blue..." Her voice was deeper and rougher then most female human adults, but still had that soft and gentle tone underlining it as she spoke, her pale green eyes the color of leaves in spring as she flickered to where my brother was trying to process everything.

"Did they open their eyes?!"

A voice that didn't belong to my Mother chirped excitedly, and as my eyesight still was;t the best _—_ it will take about ten weeks for it to improve _—_ I saw a blurry outline of a kitten sprinting over, their pelt seemed to be mostly a gray striped one with splashes of creamy-golden, and white legs and chest.

Their eyes were visibly yellow, and a vibrant color at that, and I was able to see a bigger brown-and-white kit follow close behind, his amber eyes trained curiously on us.

Skidding to a stop, the tortie she-cat peered up at Rosethorn excitedly, words tumbling out of her mouth.

"Can we see? Pretty please!" She begged, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Dovekit, Maplekit, don't be such a bother! They just opened their eyes so their not going to play yet!" The light, silky voice of Brightest chided them, standing from her nest and walking over her, and despite the fact she has been laying in that nest for the past few moons, her muscle still was visible.

"Its alright Brightmist. Dovekit, Maplekit, they did just open their eyes, and I wish for Lightpaw and Snowdust to check them. But after that they will have to rest." The audible _'aww'_ was heard from the two before a smaller, much meeker voice spoke up.

"W-we could go and get Snowdust and Lightpaw if you want, Rosethorn." At this point I could only see blobs of cats, the bigger and golden shape of Brightmist, with a small golden tom look-a-like peering up at Rosethorn, and a big _—_ yet smaller then the one known as Maplekit _—_ gray she-cat patiently waiting by her younger Brothers side.

"Sure." Answered Rosethorn, and the scuttle of paws filled the air as the four charged out.

Having dropped my head against my Mothers' side in exhaustion, I heard the two familiar voice of Honeykit and Stonekit speaking.

"Whas happening Dapplefall?"

"Nothing Stonekit, Firekit and Owlkit just opened their eyes and the other four are fetching the Medicine Cats." Dapplefall voice was sweet, but had a certain edge to it that reminded me of those pointy corners on tables. Ow.

Soon enough, the four kits returned with two other cats, the familiar bitter yet sweet scents filling my mouth.

"Lightpaw, why don't you check Firekit's eyes, and I will check Owlkit's?" Snowdust voice was boyish, and held a harsh tone to while Lightpaw's was gentle, soft, like a sheep coat.

"Sounds fine to me."

I felt someone grip the scruff of my neck, and having been so still I wasn't use to being picked up, and out of some sort of instinct I struggled, before I was safely on the ground.

 **But. Without my Mother.**

As any natural baby would do, I let out an alarmed cry, Firekit's joining mine as we left the warmth of Rosethorn.

Next thing I knew, blue eyes, light yet dark, gazed into mine, and stayed there for a couple of moments, before pure, snow white fur replaced the blue color, and Snowdust announced her discovery, or lack of.

"Perfectly fine, Lightpaw?"

"All good."

Once again I was lifted, but this time I was more relaxed as my human senses reasoned I wasn't in any danger, though I felt anxious away from Rosethorn.

We were put in her nest, her tailed curled around us as she sat up, talking to the two, before they all bid the beige and snow white she-cats away, and Rosethorn laid down, curling around us as her green eyes glowed faintly in the darkening den, must be cloud.

"Sleep now, little ones, sleep now." She meowed softly, as she groomed us, warmth filling us, I felt safe, protected, and I decided to deal with my trouble thoughts when I was older.

* * *

 _A/N: O_O Wow, 3,409 words all together! Took me a bit XP  
But surprise! Yes, I will be doing views from her cat parents, if you look at most fanfictions, parents are very focused one, and I wish Ava to have just as a tight bond with her cat parents as her human, as she is rather lonely and confused.  
Ava view will also always be in first person, since I tried doing third like Rosethorn, but it just didn't work as well.  
Anyways, Ava will still be the main view, but there will times we get to see through her Mothers (or maybe Fathers? Brothers? Mwhahaa!) view, to freshen things up once in awhile!_

 _Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follow, I really do appreciate them, it really motivated me to do this, and I can't thank you enough! TuT_

 _Zeva out! (Will be training on writing better A/Ns and titles as well!)_

* * *

Fun Fact on Their StarClan

•Their StarClan is a branch of the original one, as the ancestors of Dusk, Dawn, and Night originally walked the skies of loners and rouges, but as they followed the three, seeing what they did, and how the original Clan ancestors worked, they traveled to meet the major StarClan, and after making some oaths and promises, were given the power to see and tell prophecy's, give the nine lives to the leader, and such on.


End file.
